


Standing up.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ALSO!!! this is a part of shslrarepair week yeee, M/M, Museum dates, chihiro and naegi are precious gays, mentions of mukuro and kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Naegi Makoto is so sweet,'</i> Fujisaki Chihiro thinks to himself, holding onto the arm of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing up.

Day 6. Morganite: (Divine) love ; inner strength ; loving thoughts ; consideration.

Pairing: Fujisaki Chihiro x Naegi Makoto. ((Naefuji.))

Title: Standing up.

///////////////

_'Naegi Makoto is so sweet,'_ Fujisaki Chihiro thinks to himself, holding onto the arm of his boyfriend. Chihiro is not particularly socially anxious, but he is not fast, and he is short and small. In large crowds like these, he can easily be pushed around and get lost within. Even before they entered the museum, Naegi stopped and offered his arm out for Chihiro, so he could stay close to him.

They didn't have public dates that often, Naegi concerned for Chihiros' shyness, but the programmer had saved up a lot of confidence to not only ask Naegi for a date to the museum, but to go through with it. 

"Fujisaki-chan, look!" Naegi says, and he lifts his head, letting out a noise of awe. No matter how many times he saw it, the dinosaur skeletons never failed to amaze him. Naegi smiled, moving slightly so they could see it from the other side.

"Its' ribcage was so huge...!" Chihiro remarks and Naegi nods.

"I bet the entire class can fit in there."

"Then again, we'd fall out immediately due to that rib gap." Naegi chuckled.

"Well, we wouldn't be eaten then!" 

They moved on to another area, more dinosaur bones, along with an a few that had lived underwater, limbs small and deformed, perfect to be flippers. Their eyes' widened and the sheer number of teeth it had. 

"How many do you think are in there?"

"Um... probably over an hundred, Naegi-kun." He looked over to the small stand, telling information about the creature.

"It doesn't say, but it says this is actually one of the smallest skeletons they've found of it."

"Oh, was the poor thing still growing up when it died? Thats' really sad." His eyes watered up with tears, and his cheeks flushed. Naegi reached into his pocket, pulling out a tissue, which Chihiro took and began to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun."

"You're welcome, Fujisaki-chan."

"Naegi-kun?" Chihiro asked, after his eyes were dry. Naegi turned to him, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Did you bring this on purpose?" Naegi nodded.

"I thought, in case if you got sad, I shouldn't let you dirty your sleeve." 

"Oh, you're too kind, Naegi-kun." They laughed at that, and moved onto the other exhibits. Other then skeletons of dinosaurs, their were several fake stuffed animals, dating from various regions and various time periods, some of them still alive to this day.

Naegi nearly tripped and collapsed into the fake brown bear, but Chihiro summoned all of his strength to grab the lucksters hoodie and pull him back.

Naegi nearly toppled over backwards, but he planted his tennis shoes into the floor, keeping him upright.

"Woah! I'm sorry, Fujisaki-chan, if I scared you!"

"No, no, its' okay! Just... be more careful, Naegi-kun. I'm sure none of the staff want you to disrupt anything in here."

"Especially the dinosaur bones."

" _Especially_ the dinosaur bones."

At that point, they hurried along to escape the judging glares of the other people in the room, and visited the other rooms inside of the museum. They had nearly went through every exhibit before they finally grew tired and hungry.

There was a cafe, and so they took their seats, relaxing their weary legs. The menu was small, along with the wait time, and it wasn't long before they had their small bowls of soup delivered to them. 

"So," Chihiro began, wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Is there anything else here that we've haven't seen?" Naegi paused, before taking out his phone, where he had saved the list of exhibits the museum offered.

"Um... theres' a couple of ones for kids left."

"Most likely, we could blend in with the other kids in there." Chihiro said with a giggle, and Naegi laughed.

"We could! Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't hand us kiddie menus."

"Like last time, when we went to that restaurant. Oh, thank goodness that was a double date and Ikusaba-chan stood up for us."

"I still don't understand how they thought Ikusaba-kun and Kirigiri-san were our parents."

"They don't even look like adults, to be honest..."

"They do have an 'mature' air around them, I guess."

Chihiro and Naegi finished their meal, and after paying, they got up, stretching out their limbs.

"So? Want to head home?"

"Actually, Naegi-kun... can we go into the gift shop?"

"Of course, Fujisaki-chan!"

They walked to the gift shop, stocked with trinkets like snow globes and magnets, pencils and toys, and informative books. Naegi went to check out the magazines they had, while Chihiro quickly walked away, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't notice he was gone long enough to make his purchase.

Chihiro had remembered something important while looking at the various exhibit. It was the fact that Naegis' favorite dinosaur was a stegosaurus, and Naegi loved plushies in general. So he hurried to where they kept the stuffed animals, looking for the familiar shape of the spiked back. 

He found it at the bottom row, the last one in stock. Chihiro grabbed it, and made sure it wasn't damaged or stained, and that the tag did say it was a stegosaurus. It was one, and it appeared to be quite fine.

The programmer made his way to the check out counter, despite anxiety beginning to bubble in his chest, at both being caught and interacting with the cashier, who gave him a questioning look when Chihiro placed the dinosaur onto the check-out counter. 

"I-I'm a high-school student, sir. Please, I have money to buy this." Chihiro pulled out his wallet, unzipped it, and handed it to the cashier. They just shrugged and took the money, stuffed the stuffed animal into the bag with a receipt, and handed it to Chihiro.

Chihiro walked to Naegi, who was still in the middle of reading an magazine. He stood on his tip toes and tapped his shoulders, and he turned his head before smiling.

"Oh, hey there!"

"Naegi-kun, I got you something." Naegi noticed the plastic bag, and he blushed.

"I didn't even notice you were gone..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking clearly embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, Fujisaki-chan."

"Its' alright! But really, this is for you, Naegi-kun." Naegi took the plastic bag from him and pulled out the stegosaurus, his smile immediately returning to his face.

"Thank you, Fujisaki-chan! This means so much to me! Ah, its' so cute!" 

Chihiro giggled behind his hand.

"I'm glad you like it, Naegi-kun!" 

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to repay me with anything, Naegi-kun. This date is enough." 

"Speaking of that, want to go home now?" Chihiro nodded, and they left the gift shop, and he held onto Naegis' arm again, though there isn't much of a crowd. Chihiro just enjoys the feeling and comfort he gets from it.

They walk back into the parking lot, and enter their car. Naegi blasts the AC, complaining about how hot it was, and apologizing for it. Chihiro said it was fine, and they stayed comfortably quiet as they waited for it to be cold.

Once it was, Naegi turned to Chihiro and gave him a quick, soft kiss to his forehead before returning to the steering wheel.

"S-Sorry, if that was too sudden!" 

"It wasn't, Naegi-kun.... thank you. I love you."

"I love you to!" 

Naegi turned drove out of the parking lot and onto the road, and again they were silent, though they did get embarrassed whenever they made eye contact. Naegi drove Chihiro home, and once Chihiro said goodbye, he rested his head on his steering wheel and gushed over how cute Chihiro was.

And once he was inside his home, he let himself fall to the ground, back against the door, and buried his head in his hands as he thought about how cute Naegi was.


End file.
